


Stardust

by EverlastingDynasty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDynasty/pseuds/EverlastingDynasty
Summary: After their expulsion from Weston College, Gregory kept drawing the same woman he saw from the Cricket Tournament. And Edgar knew it was time for them to finally meet. But fear and regret are still rooted in Gregory's heart and mind. All he knew is that she should stay far away. From the Music Hall, from Blavat and from himself.
Relationships: Gregory Violet/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The insufficient amount of Gregory Violet fanfics out there is UNACCEPTABLE!! So enjoy. :D

The worn-out paintbrush danced around the blank canvas, creating an image Gregory couldn't get out of his mind ever since the Cricket Tournament. Her E/C eyes shining brighter than the starry background itself. Her faint, gentle smile never fails to make his heart flutter. If only he knew her name. "My star," he mumbled, retreating his paintbrush as he admired his unfinished work.

"Violet," Redmond called out, "practice is about to start."

Gregory could only nod, mentally preparing himself from the everyday dance torture Bravat puts them through. "I see your work is as astounding as ever," his friend commented, picking up his recent piece.

"It's not yet done."

"Yet it is amazing nonetheless," Redmond grinned. "However, may I ask a question?"

Gregory's stomach tighten. He unconsciously pulled his sleeve in an attempt to hide his bruised forearm. "Maybe later, practice is about to start."

"Ever since we left Weston, why would you only draw her?" Redmond was already behind him. "Don't get me wrong, she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen but an artwork like this, the model should see it herself, yeah?"

 _The model?_ Gregory thought to himself. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't seen her from the crowd now." The mere words left the quiet boy stunned. His mind flooding with thousands of thoughts. _She's been here? How could he not notice? Which star is she from?_ But only one thing's clear.

"I see you're smitten," Redmond chuckled. "Do you want me to help you make a move? It could be tonight's show."

"No," Gregory replied. Her name is the least of his worries. What matters is that she needs to stay away from this place. To stay away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, dear..." Gregory sighed. 

"Oh dear indeed," ticked Bluewer. "What on earth are you doing Redmond, bring this girl here?"

Greenhill nodded. "This place is prohibited from outsiders. Bravat would not be happy."

"If you want to fill your desires, please do it somewhere else," Bluewer huffed. Y/N remained sitting still in a chair, far enough not to hear the conversation. 

"It is not for me, it is for Violet," Redmond replied. All three eyes wandered over their quiet comrade, who was visibly stiffed by the woman's presence. 

"Now that you mention it, she does look familiar," Greenhill commented, making the blonde boy smile as his friend slowly came to realize. "The woman in the painting...?"

"Exactly."

"If you're playing matchmaking, please do it somewhere else." Bluewer's veins were protruding on his forehead. 

"Oh Bluewer, always a stick in the mud. It wouldn't hurt for Violet to have some fun, right?" Redmond nudged his two friends.

"I agree," a quiet voice said. "She shouldn't be here." The three turned to their hooded friend. 

"But why?" Redmond cried. "I know for a fact you've been looking for her for the longest time. She's finally here--"

"And she shouldn't be," Gregory cut him off. "Someone as pure as she shouldn't go near to a monster like me." He pulled his hood over his head, making his way to the door. "I will be out for a moment."

Silence pierced the air. Redmond couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Out of the four, he knew how to swoon a woman, and can tell when a man is swoon over a woman. Violet's case was obvious. 

"Is he alright?" He jolted from the soft voice behind him. "It's a bit late to wander in the streets alone," Y/N stated. 

"That's a quirky trait of him," Greenhill replied. "And the same goes for you. Would you like an escort till we find you a carriage to send you home?" However, he was ignored. Y/N already left, determined to find Gregory. 

"Quite the weirdo as well," Bluewer mumbled. 

  
E/C eyes searched the sea of people, looking for a hooded boy. From afar, she could see a shadow, no doubt was him, entering a building. "A store?" she mumbled to herself as she enters. 

"Young lady, we are about to close," the old owner said the moment she arrived.

"I apologize but have you seen some... one..." She was face to face then no other than the one she was looking for. Gregory unconsciously straightens up.

"Y-You..." He couldn't help but tear up. The woman he's been dreaming of, drawing of, loving for all these years is finally in front of him. He mentally slapped himself for staring too long. "I-I'm sorry. The shop is close, right?" He turned to see the owner smiling. 

"I know that gaze when I see one," he flipped the sign at the door. "Go ahead and take your time."

Closed, that was the sign says. Closed to the rest of the world. Gregory took a bite of the soft bread the owner served to the two of them. "I... I don't know where to start," he admitted. 

Y/N smiled, extending her hand. "Y/N L/N, a pleasure to finally meet you." Gregory glance at her gloved hands. It all feels surreal to him. 

"Gregory Violet," he replied. "I've been looking for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, Gregory has the least experience with women among the former P4. There are even times where he was mistaken for a woman because of his peculiar appearance. 

Which explains why he was curled like a ball in the small bakery. 

"Young man, are you alright?" The owner asked. "That posture is not good for your bones."

Gregory only nodded at him before scratching a bread with a butterknife. He slowly looked up, only to pull his hood back again. 

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, biting the inside of his lips.

He could hear the small laughter of the girl. "I never expected I get to talk to you like this," she responded. "Back then, I thought it was impossible to approach you."

Gregory couldn't help but chuckle at the impression he left the crowd. What kind of perfect would just carve their dorm symbol in the middle of the game? Those days will always make him smile.

"But to imagine you graduated faster than anyone else. You four are a different kind of perfects, are you?" Gregory felt guilty about seeing Y/N's innocent smile.

If only she knew the same hands that drew her were bloodied. 

"I..." He held himself back. Partly because he doesn't want to lose her yet. Not now. Especially when Weston went far just to cover their crime if they lived a simple life. "You said you were looking for me?"

It was Y/N's turn to become a nervous mess. "Yes, well... I have a request. I figured you'd be the perfect person for this. No pun intended."

"And what is that?" He took a sip of the tea. Gregory observed how the woman was acting. Lips slightly pouting, fingers tapping a beat on the table. _Adorable,_ that's what he thought. 

"Would you accompany me every day," she started. "And... paint me." 

Gregory stopped drinking and rose a brow. "Or draw, or sketch, it does not matter. I just want to leave a memory of myself in my daily life-- If it's not a bother, considering how busy you are at the Sphere Musi Hall. I'll pay you as well."

Silence enveloped the two. The woman he's been dreaming about was finally in front of him and asking to be the model of his artwork. It was perfect. Too perfect. 

"Sadly, I can't do that," he replied, reminding himself of his sin, and the danger he brings with the Sphere Music Hall. Y/N's expression dropped, but she still smiled. Seeing it already made Gregory infuriated with himself.

Until an idea popped up.

And a very idiotic idea that is. "Well, not every day," he continued. 

~~~

The sun was almost rising when they left the bakery. The short time he spent with her before he set her off in a carriage was something Gregory will treasure forever. 

Normally, his footsteps were heavy when he's headed for the Music Hall, but now he couldn't stop himself from letting out a smile every time she pops into his mind. And it's most of the time. Gregory was already making a mental note on days where he would be free from practices and sneak out to meet Y/N.

"And where have you been?" Blavat was smiling, but the glare in his eyes was tearing right in his soul. Gregory only shrugged in response. This only made Blavat's glare grow more intense, before quickly fading in an instant. "Well, don't run off for too long. Lord Sirius might dim unexpectedly."

Nodding, he quickly passed by him before he could even ask any questions. 

"Why don't you invite that lovely woman you had earlier, hm? She has quite a unique... glow. Wouldn't you say, dear Violet?"


	4. Chapter 4

Violet froze in his place. A chill ran down his spine as he felt Blavat walking up behind him. A firm hand gripped his shoulders. "Well," Blavat chimed with a sickly sweet smile, "now's not the time. You should rest, considering you've been up all night."

Violet only nodded, quickly walking away from him and pass his friends who have just woke up. "Good morning Vi--" Greenhill jumped when the door slammed shut. "...olet." He looked back at the other side of the hallway to see Blavat waving at him.

Blavat told the group that they may have to rest for the day since he has to run some  _ errands.  _ News that made the S4 happy, except for one. Violet stayed in his room all day despite Redmond’s endless prying about their ‘sweet night.’ 

“It went well,” Gregory sighed, looking down on his blonde friend hanging from his window. Offering a hand, he weakly pulled Redmond up. “But it will be the last time. I don’t have any plans pursuing her—“ 

Redmond dramatically gasped. “No! You must not!” he dabbed a few non-existent tears in his eyes. “I can’t imagine you spending the rest of your life as a lonely old man. You do know heaven won’t accept you just because you are a virgin, right?”

“Heaven won’t accept someone like me anyway,” he spat. It was enough to remind the blonde of the sin they committed together. 

“Nevertheless, I know you, Gregory.” Redmond played on the bed, ignoring his friend by the open door who was signaling him to get out. “I know this woman is important to you. She brings happiness—“

“And I bring danger,” he cut him off. 

“Peace,” Redmond corrected. “I’ve looked at the eyes of men and women. I could tell right on the spot that she desires you as much as you desire her.” Gregory glances at his friend, before quickly stuffing his mouth with stale bread he uses as an eraser. “Though I can’t help if you’re afraid of se—“

“Enough. What exactly do you want?”

“See her again,” Redmond smiled. “Out of everyone, you have been struggling the most. I just want you to see hope again, Gregory.”

_ Hope.  _ It was such a foreign word to him now. Maybe he was hoping to live a simple life, with her by his side. 

When he caught his smile, he couldn’t help it.

He couldn’t help but throw Edgar out of his room because of his cheesy smile. “Something else happened, I take it?”

With a sigh, Gregory finally confessed. 

Looking up to see his friend’s reaction, Gregory was expecting some yelling or panicking, or both. But he was greeted with a brightly smiling Redmond. “Ah, to be you, seeing a lady regularly. I have yet to see a woman after a night of some—“

“WOULD you help me?” He interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence. “Truth be told, I don’t want her near the Music Hall at all.”

“Why not?”

“Just because.”

“Are you still embarrassed about singing and dancing? You’re not that terrible at all,” Redmond smirked. “Well, not as good as me.”

Gregory rolled his eyes at the latter’s comment. “I just...”

Redmond slapped his back. “No need to explain, dear old friend. I’ve hidden many women from others a lot of times. And I know how troublesome it is when I get caught.”

It may be a joke—or not, it’s Redmond, a relative of the Viscount of Druitt. But Gregory knows he means well. “So, what is your plan?”

“I’m thinking of seeing her every Sunday.”

“Now that’s a terrible plan,” Edgar quickly replied. “You’d be tired after performing at the Music Hall the night before. I don’t know if you notice, but you already look ghostly as it is,” he explained. “In fact, you seem a lot paler than before—“

“Blavat often let us rest on Sunday. That is why,” Gregory answered. “And I need you to keep an eye on him when I’m gone.”

“Keep an eye? On Blavat, of all people?” Edgar questioned. “Are you sure it’s not Bluewer’s sermon or Greenhill’s discipline?”

“Only Blavat.” 

Redmond wanted to ask further questions, but he got the feeling that the interrogation is done. “Very well.” With that, he excused himself. 

The moment Redmond left, Gregory finally relaxed. He had been tense all night that he was already feeling lightheaded. He sat on his stool and began sketching. Mindlessly letting the charcoal dance on the canvas. 

Until a knock on the door startled him. Setting down the canvas, he opened to see Bluewer. 

“I believed this is for you,” he offered a small envelope. He silently thanked his friend before closing the door. 

The envelope was blank and clean, except for the  _ To Gregory Violet  _ written at the back. It was freshly delivered. He didn’t need to cut the edge when it was only folded. Violet pulled out a letter. A handwritten letter. He didn’t bother reading its content, thinking of the probability that maybe his family would reach out to him again.

Until he caught the sight of the sender’s signature. 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Y/N L/N _

Violet’s world came whirling when he finally realize it was from her. And it was more of a headache when he read the first sentences. 

_ Thank you for the portrait. I did not expect you to work so fast and so delicate. You truly are perfect. _

Looking around his room, it mostly consisted of her portraits. It was too many he could not tell which one was sent to her.

Rather,  _ who _ sent it to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts after thoughts piled in his mind. Who sent the portrait? How many has she received? Why would they do it?

His first suspect was Blavat. There was no explanation needed. Gregory knew his true nature, what he is capable of in order to keep the stars shining. Redmond would not do such a thing, even if he loves the idea of being involved with women. Bluewer and Greenhill are clueless about the issue and are far too respectable to do something like that.

Just who would do it?

Before he could even come up with a conclusion, it was already Saturday noon. Everyone was busy setting up for the gathering tonight. And Gregory was doing everything he can to act calm and normal. As if nothing happened.

“Tada~!” Blavat entered the stage, pushing a clothes rack. “I finally got your new costumes!”

The S4 quickly gathered as he began handing out their clothes for tonight’s show. “This is amazing,” Greenhill commented.

“Very much so.” Even Bluewer agreed. The latter has the highest standard of all.

“Where did you get this?” Violet muttered. His costume fitted him perfectly. And it was comfortable to move around. What made it weird was because there was no fitting a few days or months ago.

“It’s a secret,” he winked. “A gift from the stars.”

Gregory’s dark expression was in contrast to the bright smiles of his friends. “Let’s not wait any more time now. Why don’t you try a number with these clothes on, hm?”

The Greenhill and the others quickly made their way to their rooms, excited to try their costumes. Blavat looked at Violet, who remained motionless in his spot. “I need to have a word with you.”

Gregory noticed a smirk form on his superior’s lips. “Oh, then come this way.” He led him in one of the already-arranged seats and sat.

“I’ll make this quick,” he stated. “What have you done so far?”

Blavat stared at him in the eye. “And what do you mean by that, dear Violet?”

He could already feel his anger rising up. “You know what I mean,” he said through his teeth. “Y/N. What have you been doing to her?”

“Nothing,” Blavat replied. “Why, are you jealous? I don’t even have an ounce of interest in her.”

Violet stepped closer. Blavat could feel a murderous aura around him. “Don’t lie to me, Blavat,” he said his name with such venom it made him gulp.

“Violet, you are the only one here who knows what these events are all about. Do you really think I have time to intervene in such useless relationships?” Blavat’s expression darkened. “All I want is blood. Not the person. Blood. And I collect it from the people who come here to the Sphere Music Hall. Other than that, I couldn’t care less.”

Gregory eyed him for a moment. Blavat raised his hand to surrender. “That’s the truth. The only thing I did is invite her here, and that’s through you.”

Before he could answer, Greenhill appeared on the stage, modeling his costume. A sight where he could already tell some ladies will climb the stage just to touch his exposed arms and chest. “Any questions?” Blavat asked once more.

Greenhill must’ve noticed the tense atmosphere as he made his way over to the two.

“None. Thank you for these, Blavat,” Gregory said loud enough for his friend to hear.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Mine is quite complicated I was having a hard time putting it on,” he lied.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory was beyond tired after their performance yet he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t deny that he was excited, especially since Redmond has been teasing him most of the time. He felt like a young boy visiting a circus for the first time.

“You’re excited,” Redmond pressed. “Just say it.”

“This is nothing,” he denied.

“What are you even going to wear?” Redmond browsed some of his work in his room. “Before you could answer, no—that hood will need to go.” Gregory was about to protest when Redmond showed him a portrait of Y/N under the sun. “You are not in Weston anymore. You are not in the Sphere Hall once you step outside. People will look at you,” he stated. “Do you think your date will be comfortable when the crowd stares at you two?”

Gregory opened his mouth to retort when Redmond showed him another work of his. This time, it was a classic angel and devil clash. “You two might as well be life and death to the eyes of the people.”

Gregory kept his lip shut this time. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “So, what is your plan?”

Redmond didn’t say anything and left the room.

Confuse but delighted that his room was now quiet, he took this time to finally sleep.

“You will be dashing!” Redmond kicked his door open, revealing a white suit in his hand.

Bluewer yelled across the hallway. “Can you keep it down?!”

Gregory's temper was at its limit. With bloodshot eyes, he silently took the pile of clothes and kicked Redmond out of his room.

_Not bad._ He examined himself in front of the mirror. The outfit was white but stylish. The only thing he wants is a hood to keep the sun out. Redmond offered a hat, but it was like wearing a bucket on his head. Not comfortable like a nice, black hood.

He hates to admit it, but Redmond does have a taste in fashion. “May I offer you some advice,” the blonde winked. “Ladies love it when you go feral on them—“

“I’m off,” he declared.

On second thought, maybe black was a better color for him after all. Violet sat inside the bakery again. He could swear his sweats are seeping through his clothes. _If this was black, it wouldn’t matter anyway._

Before he could bail, Y/N entered the shop. In contrast to him, she was wearing dark clothes that someone would mistake her for going to a funeral rather than a date. _This is not a date_ , he reminded himself.

Gregory lightly waved his arms to catch her attention, but the staff already pointed at him. Y/N squinted her eyes before smiling brightly. “You… look…”

“Like pigeon poop—“

“Like a groom,” Y/N laughed. “And a handsome one, too.” Gregory stood up and pulled out a chair for her. “Meanwhile, I look like the epitome of death itself.”

“Black suits you,” he tried to hide his blush, even though he was the one who was complementing.

“I figured black would be less of a hassle for you,” she replied. Gregory’s heart beats faster as he thought of ways on how to be feral. _I should’ve listened to him_. “Since you mainly use charcoal, right?”

Gregory could feel his soul leave his body. “Right…” He took a sip of his tea as he quickly thinks of ways to change the topic. “Where would you like me to draw you?”

“Would it be alright if it was here?” Y/N replied. “I love this bakery. But if it’s too noisy for you to concentrate, we could move to other places.”

“This is fine,” he answered. He already memorized the interior design of the place before she walked in anyway. _This will only last few minutes._

Y/N fixed her position as they started. It was no longer a surprise to her when he drew her with such detail in an instant. So, she modeled different poses, in different places. The day when on as Y/N enjoyed her surroundings as she let Gregory sketch her as much as he wants. It was a blessing neither the two knew.

“Are you tired?” she asked once they sat on the tree. Y/N noticed that his sketchbook was already halfway done, and the sun was just starting to set.

“Not at all.” There was a slight smile on his lips. Gregory looked up to see the moon rising from the horizon. At last, the sun was gone. Y/N would squint as much as she does at night time.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Y/N spoke. But she was not looking at the moon. She was facing him.

Somehow, the phrase was familiar to Gregory. “It is,” he replied, which made Y/N chuckle at his response, making him confused.

“I have… a weird request,” Y/N started. “If it’s alright with you.”

 _I am the epitome of weirdness_ , he thought to himself _. There is nothing he finds weird other than himself_. “It’s fine.”

“Would you draw me holding this bouquet?” He nodded at the flowers Redmond bought him, which he forgot to give until after an hour during their small date. “I would also like to hold your hand.” It felt as if Gregory was splashed with cold water. “It is quite hard to explain but, it is… as if… I am holding out my hand when I’m inside a canvas,” she puffed her cheek as she explains. “Do you understand?”

“Quite the weirdo,” Gregory mumbled with a gentle smile. “But alright.” It was a weak attempt to hide its internal breakdown. Holding an unwed woman’s hand is a bit scandalous to some. Which makes Gregory wonder why she would do such a thing.

He slowly held her hand, placing it in a comfortable way as she figures out a pose with the flowers.

 _Not that I’m complaining_. Gregory almost forgot what he was supposed to do every time she smiles. The rough texture of the charcoal reminded him why they were together.

The moon acted as a halo behind her. Y/N smiled that her eyes were almost closed as she held the flower close to her chest. It was unnecessary, both of them knew it, but their intertwined fingers were something that was left out of the canvas.

There was a heavy feeling when Gregory was done. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t’ work so fast. But he memorized her features by heart it felt natural every time he drew her. The charcoal fell to the side as he slowly let go of her hand. Only she let go of the flowers and sat right beside him, not letting go.

When she laid her eyes on the finished picture, she couldn’t help but tear up. “It’s beautiful,” she leaned on his shoulder to hide her tears. If some acquaintance saw them, it would be the topic of every gossip, but it is not like they’re in arrange marriage.

Gregory leaned his head on top of her. Somehow, his eyes stayed on the moon. And that’s when he finally realized.

_“That is how we confess to our dearest,” a foreign student blabbered on as they walked past him. Gregory noticed that their ethnicity was Japanese because of their weird accent._

“I can die happy,” he mumbled, much to Y/N’s surprise.

“So you knew,” she gasped.

Gregory smiled. He wanted to cup her cheeks and kiss her right then and there, but his fingers would taint her face, much like how he’ll taint her life if he let this go on. Gregory’s face slowly darkened when he realized how impossible it was, how horrible it will be when Y/N finally found out about his past.

He slowly stood up. “Is there anything else for me you want to sketch?” he said as he offered his hand, but he wasn’t looking at her.

“No,” Y/N replied, much to her disappointment.

Gregory could only silently apologize as he set her off in a carriage. “I hope this may not be the last time we’ll meet,” he whispered to himself.

Before the door closes, Y/N stepped out and kissed his cheek. “It won’t be,” she smiled.

He watched the carriage take off with his hand in his cheek. Some pedestrians shook their heads in disappointment, some smiled, and others couldn’t care less. But the kiss mark in his cheek was enough of a payment for his aching hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry," Gregory quickly rushed into the room to see the others already dressed in their white robes. 

"This is the third time, are you all right?" Bluewer asked. 

"You seem to look more tired than ever," Redmond added. "And... paler..."

The pulsing pain in his arm wanted him to scream and cry for help, but the gaze behind his friends was already a grim warning. "I'm fine..."

"Really?" Greenhill gripped his arm, making him flinch. "...Violet?"

"NYAHAHA! We should all just understand him. Everyone will experience their share of romance, right?" Blavat quickly pulled him out of his friend's side. "Now, go dress up! We still have people waiting for you all to shine~! Especially you."

The sudden movement was already making him feel lightheaded. Looking over his shoulder, Gregory saw the three laughing. 

"Gregory," Blavat glared before smiling. "Shine brightly!" And with that, he pushed the four out. 

Gregory's arms were exposed, and he hoped that someone would not notice the red dot on his arm considering how pale he is.

Or maybe he wished someone does.

When will help come? He wonders as he mindlessly sang the lyrics, gazing over the poor people who have the same blood type as his. As long as Y/N wasn't one of them, he'll be fine. That was his internal pep talk every time they'd have a meeting.

"All the filth that clings and stays," his mind flashes at the time the four of them committed a dark sin, "in an instant washed away," _when I saw you from the crowds_ , Gregory thought.

He was starting to feel the song, much to Blavat's delight. "Rest your head upon my arm, I'll wrap around you like honey, a blanket, like lavender," the distant flowers swaying in the wind as he sketched her on that day. Her smile will forever be the brightest among all stars. 

His arm ached again as he unconsciously lifted his hand as if reaching for her hand again. 

So close, yet so far. 

The pain felt like shackles that would remind him of his past, his deeds, and how helpless he is.

Until he met a familiar set of blue.

"I also had a few troubles on my mind, you know. But..." His heart was busting out of his chest as he recognized the fellow. "I'm very relieved now. You seem to be "shinning" ever so brilliantly now, aren't you? My dear upper-classman, Violet."

Happiness, despair, guilt, and many more emotions were overflowing. It was indeed Phantomhive. Gregory took every nerve of him to calm himself down. 

"That's questionable," he replied.

On days where he would wonder how long everything that he cherished will last, a spark of hope appeared. 


End file.
